Toothbrushes have already been envisaged that can be used away from home, for example on a trip, or offered in establishments receiving the public, which could be used once, without the need of having a separate tube of toothpaste, because of a sufficient dose of toothpaste incorporated in the brush for brushing the teeth. In a particularly practical system, already proposed, the toothbrush comprises means which, at the time of using this brush, make it possible to distribute the dose of toothpaste directly onto the bristles of the brush.
However, known means of distribution of the toothpaste lead to rather complex, therefore expensive, embodiments, yet without assuring perfect cleanness and safety by total isolation of the dose of toothpaste before use, while avoiding any risk of undesired escape of the paste. Moreover, the distribution of the toothpaste on the bristles is generally provided by pressing a flexible part which does not permit the totality of the dose to be distributed.